


Without A Queen

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has what he needed but not what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Without A Queen  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill has what he needed but not what he wanted.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word king on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

After it was all over and everyone had congratulated him on becoming the King of Louisiana, Bill poured himself a glass of brandy and walked out onto the front porch. A sad sigh escaped him as he looked up at the sky above him.

He had fought long and hard to become something better, to be able to protect Sooke was all he had ever wanted. But he had become king way too late. She no longer wanted his protection, she no longer wanted him.

What good was being the King if he no longer had his Queen beside him?


End file.
